politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Republic
The Terran Republic (TR) was a small red team alliance protected by Valyria. It was founded on April 3, 2016 as a blue alliance called the European Union. On October 26 it merged with House Stark and the STAG Corporations to form the Night's Watch. Common Law We the nations of the Terran Republic, in order to form a safe haven for all member states within the realms of Orbis, to preserve the principles of democracy, justice, national sovereignty, and individual freedom, to protect all citizens of its member states from the scourge of war, which many in our lifetimes has brought untold sorrow, to reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, and in the dignity and worth of the human person, to promote social progress and better standards for life, do ordain and establish the Common Law of the Terran Republic. The member states of the Terran Republic reaffirm their faith in their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments, are determined to safeguard their peoples, and seek to promote stability and well-being in their nations. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to the Common Law of the Terran Republic, which is regarded as the law of the land : Article I I-I. Establishment of the Terran Republic Reflecting the will of the citizens and nations of the former European Union, the Common Law of the Terran Republic establishes the Terran Republic. The Alliance shall be open to all nations of Orbis which respect the values of others and are committed to international cooperation. I-II. Admission to the Terran Republic Nations wishing to become member states of the Terran Republic must agree to the terms of the Common Law of the Terran Republic. They may not be engaged in warfare against any ACTIVE and ALIGNED nations at the time of application. I-II. Rights of Terran Member States Any member of the Terran Republic has right to freedom of speech, expression, and affiliation. Each and every member state has the right to control their own nation as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm the Terran Republic or verbally insult any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. I-III. Security of Terran Member States No member state of the Terran Republic shall declare war on or spy on: * Nations or applicants of an alliance ranking from 1-30, * Nations or applicants of an alliance protected by an alliance ranked from 1-30, * Nations or applicants of an alliance that have a Mutual Defense or Optional Defense Treaty with an alliance ranked 1-30; Should the laws in Article I-III be broken, the Terran Republic has no obligation to assist its member state should their raid be fatal. However, the laws in Article I-III may be overridden during times of crisis, including but not limited to: * Defense purposes, * Global warfare in which the Terran Republic is involved, * A decision is made in the Terran Leadership to attack a nation or alliance; Article II II-I. Establishment of the Terran Leadership The leadership of the Terran Republic shall be divided into three parts: * The Executive * The Ministries * The Senate II-II. Regarding the General-Secretary The head of executive leadership shall be named the General-Secretary of the Terran Republic and shall serve as the alliance's figurehead. The General-Secretary shall hold his or her position during the term of six months. The General-Secretary may veto any decision put forth at any time. Any of such vetoes may be challenged, but require the consent of either the Chief of Staff or the Minister of Internal Affairs. The position of General-Secretary shall be chosen through a fair and just election, in which the current General-Secretary may run for another term. There is no limit to the amount of terms a member state may have. II-III. Regarding the Chief of Staff The deputy head of executive leadership shall be named the Chief of Staff of the Terran Republic. The Chief of Staff is chosen by the elected General-Secretary. II-IV. Regarding the Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for managing public order. They shall check all member states to ensure the Common Law of the Terran Republic has not been broken. The Minister is also in charge of the education of new member states of the Terran Republic. The General-Secretary holds the final word on all matters regarding Internal Affairs. The General-Secretary also has the right to remove the Minister of Internal Affairs, should they prove inefficient. II-V. Regarding the Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for keeping foreign relations in order. Should the Executive leadership not be available, the Minister shall be in charge of communicating with embassies and representatives of other alliances. The General-Secretary holds the final word on all matters regarding Foreign Affairs. The General-Secretary also has the right to remove the Minister of Foreign Affairs, should they prove inefficient. II-VI. Regarding the Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense shall be responsible for the security of the alliance, including the maintenance and the organization of the military. The Minister, along with other ministers, may advise the General-Secretary to mobilize the military to defend the alliance. The Minister is also allowed to recommend military minimums to the General-Secretary, which may be carried out upon approval. During times of war, the Minister is responsible for setting up a list of targets for each member state. The General-Secretary holds the final word on all matters regarding Defense. The General-Secretary also has the right to remove the Minister of Defense, should they prove inefficient. II-VII. Regarding the Minister of Commerce The Minister of Commerce shall be responsible for all aid, coordination of trade, and insures the economic growth of the Terran Republic. The Minister may propose tax rates to the General-Secretary for the purpose of aid, trade, and economic growth, which may be carried out upon approval. The Minister is also responsible for the loan program in the Terran Republic, having the power to approve or reject a loan request from a member state. The General-Secretary holds the final word on all matters regarding Commerce. The General-Secretary also has the right to remove the Minister of Commerce, should they prove inefficient. II-VIII. Regarding the Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment shall be responsible for the recruitment of new member states to the Terran Republic. The Minister may use methods such as mass telegrams, advertizing, or any other method, provided it follows the Common Law of the Terran Republic and the laws of Orbis. The General-Secretary holds the final word on all matters regarding Recruitment. The General-Secretary also has the right to remove the Minister of Recruitment, should they prove inefficient. II-IX. Regarding the Senate The Senate of the Terran Republic exists to assist the General-Secretary in political matters that require immediate attention and response. Members of the Senate are chosen through an election after that of the General-Secretary, and elected member shall hold their positions for a year. Senators may also be Ministers, but may not be the General-Secretary or Chief of Staff. Article III III-I. Creation of Additional Amendments Amendments may be made to the Common Law of the Terran Republic, provided a 50% vote is reached for the amendment. Each member of the Senate and Executive leadership shall have one vote. Amendments, once amended, are effective immediately after signing. Related Links * Discord * Forums Announcements * The European Union becomes the Terran Republic * Merger to form Night's Watch